


A Call to Serve

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Relationships, Things I Do When I'm Procrastinating Writing Other Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: This is not how meeting Dean's abomination of a little brother was supposed to go.  But Castiel couldn't be happier with the results.  A lifelong desire fulfilled and his wings are so pretty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitHourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/gifts).



> For KitHourglass, who insisted I had to put this up over my objections that it kind of sucks.

“Castiel?” Sam looked blank for a minute. Castiel could see the moment it registered for the human written all over his face. The wariness was gone immediately, replaced by a sense of awe. “Oh, my God! I mean… I’m sorry… I’ve just, I’ve heard so much about you.” He held out his hand.

Castiel could feel Uriel’s amusement at Sam’s misstatement. After dealing with Dean, Castiel just found himself relieved to be dealing with someone who actually cared what God or the angels thought. Still, he hesitated. This man was not truly a man, but an abomination. But how to reconcile that with the blazing soul whose faith was clearly genuine in front of him? In the end, that’s what pushed him to take Sam’s hand. “And I, you. Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood.” The moment his hand touched Sam’s, though, Castiel felt the surge. He looked up, staring into Sam’s eyes in shock. Anything else he had planned to say was lost.

Sam tried to extricate his hand, and eventually managed to pull away. Castiel kept staring as he went back to stand beside his brother. “Yeah. That’s me,” Sam said, a note of bitterness souring his voice.

Uriel turned around then. “Castiel? Is something wrong?”

That snapped Castiel out of it. “Nothing that need be dealt with until a more opportune time,” he said. “Dean. Sam. We need your help. There is a seal in this town.” He explained the situation with Samhain, and gave their false orders.

“How can you say that? There are thousands of innocent people in this town!” Sam exploded. Castiel smothered his first reaction, to agree wholeheartedly and say that of course they weren’t going to do that. Instead, he tried to convince the Winchesters to have faith in the justice of the plan. The only reason he was able to get it out was that he had faith that Dean wouldn’t stand for the smiting. He was right.

Unfortunately, the Winchesters failed, and allowed Samhain to rise and the seal to break. Castiel followed up with Dean, opening up a little, letting him know the true test and that he had no idea what the results were aside from the broken seal. That he questioned his orders sometime, but truly cared about humans.

Then, he went to Sam. “I need to speak with you.”

Sam jumped. His hands clenched and his voice was extremely cold as he said, “No need. Uriel did it for you. I know I failed your little test.”

“Uriel was here? What did he say? Did he harm you, or threaten you?” Castiel was puzzled. It wasn’t like Uriel to seek out human contact, and he knew that Uriel had no orders to come.

“He just told me that I was told not to use my powers and I did anyway, and that if I don’t watch out, I might find a smite aimed my way,” Sam said with a shrug.

Castiel was seething. “He had no business. That wasn’t even… I wasn’t here to talk to you about your powers at all. You know we don’t think you should use them, I knew perfectly well that given a choice between using your powers to save your brother’s life or risking your brother dying to follow your instructions, you would choose Dean every time. Just be sure that it truly is a desperate situation. Don’t let this become the door that leads you back to that path.”

“Huh?” Sam looked extremely confused.

“You used your powers last night. The situation was dire and I cannot fault your choice. Now you have another. You can decide that since you slipped once, you may as well keep using them, only without using Ruby’s blood to…”

“You know about Ruby’s blood?” Sam interrupted.

“Yes. I’m an angel, and I’ve been monitoring your activity since Dean went to Hell. Not all the time, certainly not while I was in Hell retrieving your brother, but enough.” Castiel was surprised Sam didn’t realize that. “I wanted to intervene the first time she suggested it, but my superiors wouldn’t allow it.”

“Huh.”

“Anyway, you can also choose not to start back down that road, to pull out powers only when they truly are needed, as they were last night,” Castiel said, getting back to the original topic. “Naturally, I would prefer you take that choice.”

“Naturally.” Sam drew in on himself. “Does Dean know?”

“Know what?”

“About the blood,” Sam clarified.

“Oh. No, I needed to know just how far down the road you were. If you stopped drinking the blood when you were no longer using your powers, then you were still within range of salvation. If not… I would still try, but I’m not certain I could save you.”

“Why?”

“If you were that far gone…”

Sam shook his head. “No, I meant… why would you bother trying to save me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re…”

Sam snorted. “The boy with the demon blood? Yeah. I got that.”

Castiel tilted his head quizzically. “You are a person of great faith, one who tries to do good,” he said. “Even using the demon blood… Ruby had you saving people, gaining your trust and confidence in your powers before taking you to the darker path.”

“Yeah, where’s the road of good intentions lead again?” Sam said. “Look, never mind. What did you come here to talk about, if it wasn’t to berate me for using my powers?”

“This is a more opportune time to address what happened the other day,” Castiel said.

“More… huh,” Sam said, looking rather surprised. “I figured you meant ‘When there aren’t Winchesters listening.’ Or at least me.”

“No, I meant when Uriel wasn’t around,” Castiel said. “I thought it best if Dean were gone as well, but he’s less likely to smite me than Uriel to smite you.”

“Could Dean even hurt you? He told me how he put a few shotgun rounds into you when you first met up…”

“Not easily, and not with the tools currently at his disposal,” Castiel said. “That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try, and it’s not pleasant to have a knife thrust into you.”

“No, I guess it isn’t,” Sam said. “So what’s up that would cause people to attempt smiting?”

“Do you know the story of Lucifer’s rebellion?”

“Uh… assuming any of the human lore is anywhere near accurate, Lucifer rebelled because he refused to love humans as God asked angels to. A lot of other angels agreed, and joined his side during the civil war that ensued, until Michael finally defeated Lucifer and cast him into Hell.” Sam looked incredibly confused.

“Exactly. God’s highest orders, above any other orders angels have, are to love, serve, and protect humanity. Except for one.”

Sam looked like he’d been slapped. “You’re joking. You… no. I can’t believe that.”

“Believe what?”

“That God would…”

Castiel suddenly understood where the miscommunication had happened. “There is one order that can override the orders to watch over humanity. There are no exceptions to the humans the angels are to watch over.” Though there were those who argued that Sam was an exception, because he was an abomination, Castiel had to admit to himself.

“Oh.” Sam relaxed a little. “What’s the exception?”

“On occasion, an angel is called to serve one human in particular, above humanity in general,” Castiel said. “The orders have never conflicted, but if they did, we honestly don’t know what would happen.”

Sam gave an amused huff. “Well, yeah, I would imagine the humans who get their own personal angel tend to be people who are working in humanity’s best interests anyway. I mean, who could imagine Hitler with an angel devoted to him?”

“Of course,” Castiel said. “When an angel is called to the service of a human, they will know very quickly upon meeting that human. It’s like… it’s like something awakening inside you, something that had been there all along but was only now coming to life. It’s difficult to describe to someone who hasn’t felt it. The most obvious change is in our wings.”

“What happens to your wings?”

“Most angels have solid wings, in a color appropriate to their station. Soldiers’ wings are usually a solid black. Mine were, until…” Castiel concentrated for a moment, and his wings materialized, outstretched to show off.

Sam was fascinated, unable to take his eyes off of the wings. A hand came up, tracing the green and purple streaks across the black without actually touching the feathers. “I’ve never actually seen it myself, but it looks like… like pictures of the aurora borealis, the night sky above Iceland or somewhere. I can even see some feathers in there that look like they might be stars. Why’d they change?”

“The pattern is a reflection of the human the angel is devoted to. The aurora is a beautiful light in a place where one expects to find only darkness. It demands your attention, making you forget the darkness as anything more but a backdrop to make the light that much more worthy of awe. An excellent representation of you.”

Sam’s hand dropped as his eyes snapped to Castiel’s face. “Me?”

“When I took your hand the other day, I could feel the awakening. Other angels had tried, repeatedly, to describe the sensation to me, but every explanation fell far short. I’ll admit, I was rather surprised.”

“But why… how… shouldn’t it be Dean?”

“I rather expected it would happen then,” Castiel admitted. “But apparently, God thought you were the one who truly needs me.”

“I don’t… I really don’t get this,” Sam said. “So, God gave you an order to watch over me, even above humanity?”

“When God created me, he made this a part of me. Until I met you, it was dormant. I didn't know it was there, even.”

“But what exactly does this mean? What… what happens when an angel bonds to a human?”

“For you, it means that I will never be more than a prayer away. If you call to me, I will come as soon as I can. If you’re dying, I’ll know and come try to save you. Things I’m not allowed to do for other humans, I can for you.”

“What about for you?”

“It means that I have a purpose and the things that were considered my failings as an angel are part of me for a reason. It means that the questions, the doubts I had about my mission here, were well-founded and not blasphemy or the gateway to a fall. It means that my allegiance has changed. Unless you object, I will continue to serve in my garrison, doing tasks for Heaven and the higher angels, but anything I have to do for you comes first.”

“So, what, if I give you an order you have to obey?”

Castiel nodded. “Depending on how you give the order, I can argue, try to change your mind, get creative about how I fulfill the order, but outright disobedience would require you to order me to do something so against my nature or the will of God that breaking my devotion to you is the less objectionable choice.”

Sam bit his lip, staring at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“You shouldn’t have to…”

Castiel got it, and it made him smile. “Sam, I wanted this. Not you specifically, necessarily, but from the time I was created, I’ve wanted to be called to a human’s service. I have faith that God chose you because you are worthy. Angels were created to serve humans. To prepare the way for them, and to guide them. When humans were new and we walked among them, I would watch my brothers and sisters called into service and ask my Father to let me be among those called. After the drowning of the Nephilim, we weren’t among humans as much, and eventually we were ordered to stay off Earth altogether unless we had specific business here. I figured I would never have the chance.”

“Huh. So it doesn’t bother you to be … whatever you call this … to me, because at least you got your chance?”

“It doesn’t bother me to be bonded to you because I’ve seen this bond before, and I have faith that my Father chose equally well here. What was done to you by Azazel doesn’t bother me. What you were doing with Ruby does, but you’ve stopped, and one way I can be of use to you is to help you resist the temptation to return to that path. You’re human, you’ll make mistakes. I’m not… I’m not explaining this very well, I don’t think. I have been called to serve you. That can take many forms. You don’t seem the type to want a minion or a slave. Which is good, because I’m terrible at being a minion. I won’t follow your orders without question because I have to. If you give me an order I don’t like, I will question it. In the end, I will likely obey, just as you often ended up obeying your father after the shouting was over, even if you still disagreed. But the intent is not for you to be my commander or taskmaster, but for me to be someone you can call on when you need help, or someone to talk to, or something like that. Often, though not always, the angel and human ended up becoming nearly inseparable.”

“You don’t even like me,” Sam protested.

“I don’t know you. I know what I was taught in Heaven when I was chosen to retrieve Dean, and what I saw watching you over the last six months, which you have to admit were not you at your best.”

Sam huffed, but he was almost smiling. “No, I guess that’s fair.”

“But I also know that you were the boy who a righteous man loved so much he sold his soul to Hell for you. And, even after his experiences there, would do it again without a second thought. I know that I couldn’t look you in the eyes and claim that smiting the town was just, because you were absolutely right. I rather expect to see more of that side of you now that you’ve chosen to follow Dean instead of Ruby.”

“Huh. Okay, I get why Dean would try to smite you for this. He’s a little… protective. Why would Uriel try to smite me?”

“Uriel finds humans distasteful and hates you in particular because of the demon blood,” Castiel said. “He would almost certainly conclude that you found a way to fake this, to create a bond God never intended. What could be a more certain sign of power than having an angel on your leash?”

Sam shook his head. “You’re not…”

“I know that. You won’t exploit this. But the version of you that Uriel believes in, the one who is an abomination who only cares about power and is feigning goodness until the time came for you to make your move, he would.”

“Is that… is that what you thought?”

“I didn’t know what to think. I did think of you as abomination, but I couldn’t believe you were faking being such a good man, and I was conflicted. Even about the abomination part, I was wrong. Your soul won the battle with the blood.”

“Well… thanks? I guess?” Sam looked a little overwhelmed. “So how do you interpret your mission, right now?”

Castiel had spent a great deal of time thinking about that over the last couple days. “Honestly, I don’t know that I’ll be doing much different than I have been. I’m going to keep watching over you and Dean, intervene to keep Ruby from convincing you to return to the blood, ask the two of you for help with seals. One thing I would like to do differently is spend time with you two that doesn’t involve the apocalypse, and once Lilith is stopped, I’m not going to just say goodbye and disappear to Heaven.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam calls Cas for help getting his head on straight, and Cas tells Sam more about their bond.

Sam sat on his bed, thinking hard. “Castiel? I really need someone to talk to, if you…”

Castiel was there before he could finish that sentence. “Sam. I’m here.”

Sam jumped. “That was quick. I didn’t… you weren’t in the middle of something, were you?”

“I was, but I was extremely grateful to hear your call. Uriel and some of the others of our garrison were trying to teach me to play basketball.”

“Angels play basketball?” Sam said, rather amused by the mental images. "How does that even work, since you can fly?"

"We can fly, but since the rules don't allow it, we don't." Castiel rolled his eyes. “Last time we came to Earth, the game didn’t exist. I wish it still didn’t. Some of the others have grown quite fond of it, though.”

“Huh. Guess it makes more sense than football, anyway.”

“I’m not very good at it. Thank you for getting me out of there, even if I will have to endure Uriel’s taunts.”

Sam flinched. “Uriel’s taunting you about this? That’s hardly fair…”

Cas just shrugged. “I knew it would happen, starting as soon as he found out about the bond. I kept it from him as long as I could, but that wasn’t long. For the most part, I find the taunts amusing.”

“For the most part?”

Castiel nodded. He’d been delaying telling Sam this part, but perhaps the time had come. “These bonds have a tendency to become more. I told you that in the past, humans and their angels usually became very close, almost inseparable?”

“Yeah, you mentioned that.”

“It was more than just friendship.”

“So…” Sam looked blank. Until he didn’t anymore, eyes nearly popping out of his skull. “Seriously?”

“Yes. It’s not inevitable, I know of one case where the human and his angel could barely stand each other long enough for orders to get passed along.” At the time, he'd found it somewhat funny. No one in Heaven much liked Miriel, and from what Cas understood, nobody on Earth liked Joachim at all. Now, though, he found it heartwrenching. He couldn't imagine the pain it would cause if Sam couldn't stand his presence.

“And you didn’t tell me about this because…”

“You were already so uncomfortable with the situation, I didn’t want to add to that. If it’s going to happen, it will happen. If it’s not, it doesn’t matter.”

As he expected, Sam looked very uncomfortable with the situation. “There a chance for someone else to get in there?”

“For you, yes, just as much chance as if you didn’t have an angel bonded to you. Humans and their free will. For me, maybe Dean could, but no one else. It’s not impossible, just extremely unlikely. But before you start thinking too hard about it, remember that I knew that and I still wanted a bond.”

“Do you ever regret that you got me instead of Dean?”

“Not since I got you,” Cas said. “At first, when all I knew was that I wasn’t bonded to Dean, I was disappointed by that. Once I bonded to you, I was happy, and not just because I got my chance.”

Sam relaxed, flopping back on the motel bed. “Has it been what you expected? What you’d hoped for?”

“It has. The only thing that concerns me is why you haven’t told Dean about this.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “He’ll be as bad as Uriel. I’ll probably have to tell him soon, so far I’ve been able to distract him instead of having to lie to him but I don’t think I’ll be able to keep that up much longer.”

“I see." From what he'd seen of the brothers, he had to admit it was likely true. "What did you call me down for?”

“Oh. Yeah. You’ve kinda already done it, really. We just wrapped up this case where these three old guys were responsible for weird deaths, turned out one of them was a witch who was using his magic to transfer every time his friend was supposed to die to someone else, and we ganked the witch after he killed the third guy. Looking at that, seeing how doing the right thing had left him old, alone, and completely broken… if I hadn’t called you, I’d have called Ruby. I can’t talk to Dean about this, or Bobby, but you I can.”

“And how do you feel now?”

“And now, thanks to the distraction, I think I’ve got a little better perspective. I’m doing the right thing by giving up that power, and it’s going to end up with me still having my family. If I go to Ruby, it’s going to end with me alone, and I know that. Even Dean will eventually give up on trying to save me.”

“I don’t know about that. I won’t, and I won’t let Dean.”

“Won’t let Dean what?” Dean asked as he came in. “Hey, Cas. Social call or seal?”

“Social call. Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Dean. Wasn’t expecting you back this early,” Sam said. “What’s up?”

“Those magicians seemed like they kinda got to you, figured you could use a night of staying in and watching bad movies, and… I dunno, since Hell, I haven’t really been feeling the bar thing.” That worried Cas, but he didn't want to force Dean to talk about it now. He made a mental note to check in with Dean later, away from Sam, and make sure there was no lingering damage in Dean's soul.

“Huh. They did. What are we watching?”

“Whatever we can find on Netflix,” Dean said. “Got anything in particular you wanna watch?”

“Nah." Sam looked up at Castiel. "You gonna stay and watch with us?”

“If I’m welcome. Dean?”

“Sure, fine by me, if you and Sam are cool.” He noticed the look of amusement on Sam’s face. “What?”

“You don’t have to worry about me and Cas. We’re fine. Actually…”

Dean snorted. “If you’re about to tell me the two of you are hooking up, I’m gonna have a million questions, you know.”

“No, we are not hooking up, and I have a million questions about that being the first place your brain went," Sam said, holding back a laugh. "Angel thing, Cas’s main job is to watch over me, that’s why we’ve been getting social calls.”

“Huh. When’d this happen?” Dean asked.

“When we met. You called me to tell me to stop being a dick to Sam. You had nothing to worry about.”

“He called you down to yell at you? You didn’t tell me about that,” Sam said.

“I saw no point,” Cas said. “I didn’t need the instructions but I had every intention of obeying, and I didn’t want to stir up trouble between the two of you.”

“Okay.” Sam accepted that, settling back to flip through NetFlix. “Just how set are you on bad movies, Dean?”

“What are you thinking? Because you know I’m always in for Batman.”

“I’m thinking classics. You know, The Day the Earth Stood Still, Night of the Living Dead, Beauty and the Beast, Frankenstein, Young Frankenstein…”

Dean grinned. “If they’re available, go for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not post more of this. Either way, comments are love!


End file.
